Elfhame Gates
The greater the natural beauty of the outdoors, the more magical energy of the nature variety exists there. Since the Great War, the Elves have declared these places their Domain. Those who attempt to infringe upon their Domain tend to regret it in the span of nanoseconds before experiencing a whole new state of being, sans body. The top 15 Elfhame Gates in terms of power: Olympic National Park Redwood National and State Parks Shirakami-Sanchi Virgin Komi Forests Durmitor National Park Belovezhskaya Pushcha / Bialowieza Forest Garajonay National Park Laurisilva of Madiera Jiuzhaigou Valley Scenic and Historical Interest Area Pirin National Park Central Sikhote-Alin Yakushima Tsingy de Bemaraha Strict Nature Preserve Vallée de Mai Nature Reserve Osun-Osogbo Sacred Grove The countries with the greatest number of Elfhame gates (due to having the most wooded and natural areas) are: Russia Brazil Canada USA China Australia Elfhame Gates of Note: The Elfhame Gate in the Black Forest, Germany is a place you do not want to go. Ever. The Elfhame Gate in NW Arkansas is between Ozark and Fayetteville in the Ozark National Forest. Of course, some Elfhame Gates exist on specific convergences of Ley Lines. See below: The colors of the ley lines, how many of what colors, and the angles they present determine what kind of gate or nexus that forms. A thin reality nexus is where reality seems to become thin, and the laws of reality seem to either be more loose or break down. A temporal nexus is where time itself tends to misbehave, though not in a predictable way. A timespace stabilizing nexus is where there a nexus of time and space has a strong stabilizing aspect via one or more ley lines of a stabilizing nature. This one has two time ley lines and two space ley lines, stabilized by an earth ley line. Gate of Corruption: The multitudes of ley lines running through this one point, their colors/aspects, and the angles in which they intersect each other indicate reality breaking down in unnatural ways, allowing corruption to seep up from the Abyss. Demonic Gate: It's not that there are black and red lines that indicate it being a demonic gate, it's the angles and the aspects of the red to black lines with the power line running through the center (the same power line which intersects the gate of corruption and the dimensional tear over the Bermuda Triangle). Gate of Power: Lucky Canadians. Smack dab in the middle of Alberta, Canada they have a major convergence of ley lines aspected in a far more positive way than the gates of corruption below it. The Earth ley line runs through here, through the TimeSpace Stabilizing Nexus near Salt Lake City, and through the Gate of Corruption. Albertans have their own Gate of Power. A temporal ripple nexus is where you tend to get temporal ripples, which are waves in time where actions of the past and future can affect the present and vice versa. A thin veil nexus is where the veil between our world and the elemental nearplanes becomes rather thin, making it quite a bit easier to see what's on the other side of the veil. It also makes the magical energies of said elemental nearplanes more present in the physical world. In and around thin veil nexuses are ideal for setting up Elfhame Gates. A timeslip nexus is where time keeps on slipping, into the future, into the past, or into the present. Just ask the residents of Beaumont, Texas. A fixation nexus is where the ley lines are greatly aspected towards stabilizing time or space ley lines, but no such ley lines run through that spot, causing a great fixedness and rigidity and dampening of dynamic energies or change. Don't expect things to change very often, if at all, in a fixation nexus. A temporal anchor is where one has a major influx of time energies, with serious stabilizing aspects. Now in relation to the Bermuda Triangle's Dimensional Tear, the TimeSlip Nexus and the Temporal Anchor Nexus have the same aspects, however in relation to magnetic north and south, their orientation is off by about 72 degrees for each other, and the energies of the two places are drastically different. Thus the interactions of the energies are different, producing different results. A timespace discontinuity is where there is a discontiguous point in space and time. This may be where the Simpson's Springfield actually is (joke). It's on the border of Iowa and Minnesota. A timespace rift is where there is an actual opening in the fabric of time and space. On a foggy day in western Illinois, you could step completely out of this reality and into some random unknown universe. A dimensional tear is where a hole has been punched through the timespace continuum. This dimensional tear is actually responsible for the ley lines, as this is the spot where the Shattering occurred. All of the Earth Reality Fragments that were once part of the Core Earth, the one reality that existed before the Shattering, are bound together here. Thus via this dimensional tear, you can not only travel in time and space, but in dimension and in universe. You could wind up on an alternate Earth that is not a parallel Earth, but a different piece of the One World that was Shattered. This dimensional tear is where the magical and natural energies of all the Earth Fragments equalize. Thus the ley lines form.